


A Wolf Waiting for a Hawk

by AlexisDevanne



Series: A Sword and a Gun: The Lone Wolf Saga [4]
Category: GYEE (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bromance Coffee, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, M/M, Markus' Office, Porn With Plot, Unavoidable Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDevanne/pseuds/AlexisDevanne
Summary: Saying that Swordsman and Miles were in a relationship was both technically true and completely false at the same time. And it was honestly affecting Swordsman a lot more than he himself could even grasp. Who could have guessed that finally addressing the hawk in the room would be so chaotic?
Relationships: Antonio (GYEE)/Billy (GYEE), Su (GYEE)/Yan (GYEE), Swordsman (GYEE)/Miles (GYEE)
Series: A Sword and a Gun: The Lone Wolf Saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040194
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	A Wolf Waiting for a Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First I apologize. Even though it is not uncharacteristic of me to disappear from time to time, I honestly didn’t mean for it to happen throughout the entirety of last month. Secondly I wrote an entire draft this chapter from start to finish but ended up not really liking it. So after a week of tweaking it and editing it here and there; I ended up scrapping it so it could make it into an actual story instead. Hence the length. This is the final part of my Swordsman/Miles series. Hope you enjoy!

Antonio was having a party for his mom here on Never Isle except he knew almost no one here. So of course Swordsman decided to help him out by inviting everyone in his contact list to attend. Yeah Antonio was a former mafia boss with a spectacular ability to remember names and faces; but it wasn’t out of fear that Swordsman volunteered his friends. It was because Antonio was a genuinely good guy that was finally getting to live a semblance of a normal life and Swordsman wanted to be there to help however he could.

The fact that it had been a welcomed distraction from matters affecting Swordsman’s own personal life was _completely_ unrelated of course. No need to expand on that. No need at all, heh heh...

“Come on Billy from Red Harbor, drink up!” Antonio cheered, tipping Billy’s glass higher to help him gulp down his beer faster. Between Swordsman and Billy, Antonio was clearly excited to have people he knew at the party. Especially with how proud his mother appeared at seeing him socializing. Antonio’s excitement was both palpable and contagious. And for the better part of the hour it had been exclusively directed at Swordsman and Billy—and, well, Mike by default.

Okay, let’s backtrack for a bit.

It had been 3 weeks since Swordsman’s trip to Mona Altar with Miles. It had been 2 weeks since Miles invited Swordsman for a drink in BlackFlame City that turned into an attempt to recruit the Champion of the Gladiator Tournament. That mission proved for like the umpteenth time just how great they naturally work together. Their synergy in battle was simply unmatchable and it just came so easy. He knew both of them felt it. But then circumstances happened that hastily brought Swordsman away and… that’s it. They haven’t spoken to each other since then.

Swordsman had reached out once he got to Never Isle again but Miles said he was busy. And in an effort against letting himself wander around aimlessly, Swordsman allowed himself to be coerced by Kitty and Billy to sneak a peek at Never Isle’s new rumored resident and that’s how they met Antonio. So for the last week and a half that’s what Swordsman has been up to. Being a friendly neighbor and helping out the community ~~and not at all waiting around for Miles to stop being busy~~.

That’s how they ended up at the Rose Diner for Antonio’s mom birthday. It was buffet style and everyone was free to mill about. Billy, Kitty, Mercy, Eddie, Hart, Hou, Vundo, Izumi and Lee all came at Swordsman’s request. After making a round to greet everyone, Swordsman sat down with Izumi and Eddie to eat while sharing funny anecdotes. Yet at some point during that Swordsman saw Mike make an appearance by his lonesome and had been keeping watch of him from the corner of his eye. Mike basically just started and failed to make conversation with various patrons until he stood alone against a wall drinking himself silly. Swordsman eventually felt enough bad for him that he excused himself from the table to provide Mike some company.

But as luck would have it Mike was already plastered by that point. The businessman ended up clinging to Swordsman’s arm for balance while drunkenly relating how Choji had asked for the day off in order to prepare a picnic basket that Sig apparently wanted to surprise Musso with. And Mike, feeling charitable, decided to give his whole crew the day off which left him with not much to do but stalk Lee into this diner. Mike laughed like if he was making a joke and Swordsman did his best not to cringe as he patted Mike’s head in comfort. 

It was then that Swordsman watched as Markus and Miles finally arrived at the party; and how Miles immediately made a beeline to Eddie’s and Izumi’s table. Miles didn’t sit down with them but seemed to engage them in conversation regardless. However before Swordsman could consider the idea of walking over, Billy came to Swordsman’s aid. Yet as Billy was beginning to offer his help in taking Mike home, Antonio suddenly joined them with multiple pints of beer in hand and already signaling for the waiter to bring them more.

Apparently Antonio’s mom had taken to grilling Mercy about her life and as such allowed Antonio some time to himself, which he was eager to use by getting to know Swordsman and Billy more.

“So you two live together on an airship right?” Antonio had asked, pushing another drink into Billy’s hand who accepted it even though he was starting to look a little flushed and flustered. Maybe he was still a little too intimidated by Antonio to reject it. Swordsman would make sure to remedy that.

“We do,” Swordsman answered while taking Billy’s beer out of his hand and taking a swing of it. “The airship accommodates four different guest rooms besides the captain quarters. They’re small but allows us all to each have our privacy. Kitty comes aboard from time to time at his own leisure, but Billy permanently stays in one of them,” Swordsman emphasized as an indirect way to clear the air about how he and Billy aren’t together in a more intimate way. Antonio’s eyes widen in pleasant surprise at the news and Swordsman’s previous notion about Antonio being into guys basically solidifies itself.

It’s then that a ruckus began to stir up and it only took Antonio turning himself sideways for Swordsman to see Miles and Eddie already going at it from whatever prompted their latest argument. Izumi appeared lost at what to do before turning his face to Swordsman in a silent plea for help. Seeming to follow Izumi’s gaze, it was then that Miles finally noticed Swordsman at the edge of the room. 

The grin that suddenly appeared on Miles’ lips screamed nothing but danger.

Miles got down to Eddie’s face and said something that got Eddie to push him off. Miles laughed haughtily at the action and while making sure Eddie’s eyes stayed on him, Miles gaze zeroed in on Swordsman like a wolf to a lamb as he began shortening their distance.

It felt like time itself had slowed down as Swordsman’s eyes took in the malicious intent on Miles’ face. Swordsman’s eyes shifted to the confuse gaze on Eddie who watched Miles’ back, before returning his focus to the way Miles’ eyes glinted as he approached Swordsman. And just like that Swordsman knew exactly what was about to happen.

Something cracked inside Swordsman as time finally resumed, and immediately Swordsman pushed his free arm out to stop Miles’ advance just moments before he got within arm’s reach. “I will not be used to make someone else jealous.”

Maybe it was just Swordsman who felt the room go quiet after his declaration, but all he could focus on was the startled look on Miles’ eyes as he stopped cold in front of Swordsman. Even Swordsman himself was shocked at the anger in his voice at his own statement. Then Miles went from a deer caught in the headlights to giving Swordsman the most potent sneer he had ever been on the receiving end of. Chilling Swordsman once more.

“So even you,” Miles spat quietly before taking a sharp turn for the exit and storming off without another word uttered to anyone else.

Swordsman’s gaze fell to floor—just as limply as his arm fell—still trying to come to grip with what he had done. He wondered why he felt like he was the one who betrayed Miles when Miles was the one clearly trying to use him. His chest felt tight and his vision blurred for a moment.

“Scandalous,” mumbled Mike, forehead pressed to Swordsman’s shoulder as he still clung to Swordsman’s arm for dear life. And Swordsman had to regretfully agree.

\--(Line)—

“-and you haven’t gone back to Never Isle for the past 12 days since. Am I correct?” asked Su as he sipped from his bromance coffee at the other side of their table. Swordsman only grunted his listless confirmation before sighing and going back to stirring his coffee with a small spoon. Su quickly grabbed said spoon and chucked it off to the bushes. Swordsman gaped at Su but Su shrugged it off since Swordsman should already be aware of Su’s preference for encompassing _all_ of his attention. “Sounds like you’re both at fault to me,” Su added before dramatically taking in the aroma of his coffee. “Yes, this blend is my favorite so far, don’t you agree?”

Swordsman took a sip off his cup, contemplated it and nodded before tackling Su’s previous comment. “How so?” he questioned, trusting Su knew what he was asking.

“Well from how I heard it there has been a lot of dancing around in the throes of passion from you two. But nowhere in your whole account did I hear you confess to him that you want more from him or even that you like him,” Su stated, smiling behind his cup. “And I’ve been listening for it, mind you.”

“What? No I…” Swordsman started, trying to conjure up when he might have said it, only for his expression to become more and more mortified when all he drew was a blank. “Huh… well this is awkward,” he commented, cringing at himself.

“Truly,” Su concurred, lowering his cup to the table. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen this man of which you speak of but I already feel like I could write a tune to your dramedy.”

“Sure, kick a man when he’s down.”

“How else would I expect a man to get up again if not only to swat away their assailant?” Su countered, pulling a reluctant laugh out of Swordsman. “Half-hearted but I’d take it,” Su shrugged.

Swordsman smiled at the comment. His smile was sad and small but heck; it was an improvement to how he’d been for the past 12 days. The days following the diner incident Swordsman threw himself into whatever mission he could find outside of Never Isle and the Oathblades. Yet he quickly burned out of it by day 4, and not wanting to drag Billy along in his misery, Swordsman made up an excuse about how he was going to lay low on Kaigon for a couple of days to learn more about Luxium and left Billy at Turing’s lab. That eventually led Swordsman to Saint City, which is where Su stumbled upon him as Swordsman stared at a statue of a person being backstabbed for who knows how long.

“It’s not entirely your fault though,” Su added after a moment of pause. “This fellow of yours clearly made it known that you aren’t the only one who could satisfy him. Hmm,” Su tapped his finger on the table as he pondered on it a while longer. “Are you sure he even likes you?” Su questioned. “And I do mean you for you and not just the availability of your sword to his sheath.” 

“Har har,” Swordsman indulged before sighing into his mostly untouched coffee. “I’m not-” he began to answer but stopped himself as he flashbacked to that night around the campfire where Miles had jokingly confessed about being scared to frighten Swordsman away because Miles had no other close friends. Then images of them cuddling as they slept filled his mind and Swordsman couldn’t diminish none of that away. “I’m sure he does… at some level… or he did, I should say.” Swordsman dragged a hand across his face and forehead and into his hair. “Fuck, I fucked up didn’t I?”

Su chuckled. “Not more than he did probably,” Su commented before crossing his arms and giving Swordsman a pitying look. “So when are you gonna tell him you want him?”

“I, what?”

This time Su really let out an exasperated breath as he rolled his eyes. “Your man,” Su clarified. “When are you going to tell him that he’s the paint to your brush, the glove to your fist, the lock to your key, the bucket to your mop, the soil to your seed, the flag to your-”

“Alright, I get it I-” Swordsman interrupted before Su’s analogies could start descending into vulgarity only to be interrupted right back.

“What are you so scared for?” Su asked, pointedly. And Swordsman had no answer. Swordsman guessed he kinda always figured that Miles still had his heart set on Eddie. But he thought that maybe if he spent enough time with Miles that he might be able to stand a fighting chance. Maybe Swordsman just spent too much time waiting for the right opportunity; for a shift to happen. Maybe he should had realized earlier that a shift was never going to happen. Maybe then he could have avoided letting his heart get broken this badly… Or maybe Su was on to something and a shift was never gonna happen unless Swordsman actively triggered it by expressing it aloud to the person he wanted it from.

He just didn’t want to think about it right now. “How about you?” Swordsman diverted. “Have you made a progress in your own love dilemma?”

Instead of being put off, Su surprised Swordsman by leaning forward and smiling conspiratorially. “I thought you’d never ask?”

Swordsman raised his eyebrows at the promise of a tantalizing tale and crossed his arms on the table to lean forward as well. “What did you do?” he whispered cautiously. 

“I took a ferry out of here and snuck into Broken Toe,” Su confessed. He waited for Swordsman to gasp a cordial _no you didn’t_ before continuing. “Stepping into Mokaro Altar would be impossible without detection but luckily I happened to know from a dependable source-” and Su pointed toward Swordsman at this, “-that Yan travels down into the market the first Saturday of every month to buy paper.”

“What. Did. You. Do?”

“I ambushed him and pushed him into a bathroom stall and had my way with him. He cried on my shoulder and everything as he came untouched from only my thrusts,” Su explained, eyes tilting upward in remembrance. “It was so sweet the way his hands cradled my face before we kissed. It has already inspired many pieces of art mind you.”

Swordsman blinked taken aback. He straightened his posture trying to take in the new information and whistled. Honestly he was dumbstruck and flabbergasted, but _damn_. “You did it,” Swordsman muttered clearly surprised before gazing up at Su again—this time with a nervous but incrementally proud smile cracking on Swordsman’s face. “You actually did! Wow Su, you actually, you went and took charge and actually confessed your feelings! This is, wow, Su you-”

“Oh heavens no, I didn’t utter a word,” Su dismissed, taking another sip from his coffee and pretending he didn’t notice the stumped expression on Swordsman’s face. “Aah, this really is good coffee.”

Su tried not to make his smile too obvious when Swordsman, exactly as expected, refused to let that go. “What do you mean you didn’t say anything?” Swordsman questioned narrowing his brow. “Didn’t you just finish dragging me through the mud for not adequately voicing my feelings to Miles and now you go and do the same?”

“Please don’t compare my 10 year tragedy to your seasonal comedy,” Su dismissed with a flick of a wrist. “Besides I already ignited the flame and showed my unadulterated passion for him by sneaking into his haven and deflowering him. Now it’s time for him to decide if his passion in strong enough to throw caution to the wind and meet me halfway. Or maybe he’ll let this fire burn out, who knows,” Su finished before sighing and resting a cheek into his hand. “Although the more he waits to make a decision the more the flames of passion turn on me and start incinerating me from inside. In fact I can’t guarantee I won’t be entirely snuffed out by this time next week if nothing changes,” Su lamented.

Never one to not catch a hint, Swordsman smiled awkwardly at the statement. “I’ll be sure to stop by Broken Toe on my way back Never Isle to relay the message,” he assured.

At the promise Su chuckled and raised his cup. “I must say it is a welcomed change of pace to have someone understand me the way that you do. To our bromance!” he toasted.

Swordsman couldn’t help a half-smile from forming on his face as he also grabbed his cup to clink it with Su’s. “To our bromance.”

\--(Line)—

Talking things out with Su afforded Swordsman the first real good sleep Swordsman had had in a while. And when he woke up the day after, it was it a renewed conviction to right his missteps. He put into words all his recent tumultuous feelings along with his decision and inked them into a letter. He sent that letter to Yan in hopes that it would prompt something in him and then set his course to Never Isle before he could lose his resolve.

He should had known better than to expected things to go easily. For when signaled in for his Airship to be able to dock, he got Mira on comms.

“Good to get a hold of you,” welcomed Mira in her usual commanding fashion. “When you dock I’m going to need you to stay inside your ship until we are able to clear your vessel from inspection.”

Swordsman frowned at the order. “Is there a special reason why this is necessary Commander? Did something happen while I was away?” he questioned.

“Protocol,” Mira answered over the comms. “Your crewmate let it slip that your airship has undergone various modifications in the lasts months and none of them have been reported to our archives.”

“Sorry Captain!” Swordsman heard Billy yell. So he must be with Commander Mira waiting at the port then. Well then, guess there was no getting out of it.

“Understood,” Swordsman consented. Might as well get that over with. However once he arrived at Never Isle and docked at the port, he was surprised to find a third familiar face waiting in for him next to Mira and Billy. Yet somehow, in his hearts of hearts, he knew that this confrontation was inevitable.

\--(Line)—

Eddie’s expression was resolved and serious when he boarded the ship along with the other two. Mira immediately had Billy lead her to the operations room after barely sparing a nod Swordsman’s way. And Eddie, he only nodded his head to the direction of the Hottie Bar before starting to walk there. Swordsman pressed his lips in a thin line and followed. Yet once they got to the bar Eddie took a sit at the furthest stool and _deflated_. His hawk, Chandler, perched itself on the bowl of nuts and raisins as if to examine them.

Swordsman, for his part, only raised an eyebrow before stepping around the other side on the bar and beginning to prepare Eddie’s favorite drink. He took a second to procure another bowl, which he filled with cherries that Chandler much preferred, as he mulled a lot of things in his head. Ultimately, Swordsman decided that the best course of action was to address the immediate development.

“So how did you manage to rope Mira into buying us time like this” Swordsman asked as he stirred—not shook—Eddie’s blend. Swordsman slid it in front of the archer while giving him a friendly smile. “I’m honestly curious about that?” he admitted.

Eddie accepted the drink with a diminutive grateful smile of his own before fixating his gaze on it while answering. “The Order of Equality has acquired new information on Catherine’s whereabouts and I offered to trade it with her if she helped me out.”

“Hmm, a quid pro quo then?”

“Yeah…” Eddie sighed. “Honestly I would have told her regardless but I knew she would never act on it if she felt indebted to me. So at least this way we make it so that no one owes anyone anything.”

Swordsman assented, understanding the logic. “You’re a good friend Eddie. With a good heart.”

“Thanks,” Eddie smiled before taking a quick sip of his drink. However he let out a long exhale upon placing the glass on top the bar again. “You know the same thing can be said about you, right?” Eddie asked, finally lifting his gaze to lock his soft eyes with Swordsman. “That you’re a good friend with a kind heart?”

They held each other’s gaze for a short while until Swordsman blinked slow and inhaled deeply through his nose. “We are talking about Miles,” he stated.

“We’re talking about Miles,” Eddie echoed, returning his gaze to the drink gently cradled in his hands. “I’m aware that you two have been getting… close lately,” Eddie expressed with only a slight pause as if measuring his words. “And honestly, I was happy about that because Miles can be… difficult.”

At that Swordsman chuckled. “Tell me about it,” he joked which pulled another involuntary smile out of Eddie who was trying his best to stay serious.

“Did you know that Izumi made us friendship bracelets when we were kids?” Eddie questioned aloud, not really looking for an answer. “It happened right before the Battle of Azria,” Eddie explained. “After, when we arrived to Never Isle, Miles returned it to him and said that he didn’t need softhearted friends that were going to die anyways. We got into a big fight over it. It was… stupid. And the next day Izumi was no longer wearing his. Said he threw it away because he didn’t want to wear it unless all three of us did. I kept mine though,” he confessed. “It’s still in my room.”

Swordsman nodded along but kept quiet, not wanting to interrupt Eddie from saying his piece. Izumi had spoken to Swordsman before about how all three were childhood friends. And although Swordsman was aware that Izumi presently had an amicable relationship with both his childhood friends, Swordsman was currently trying to build Izumi’s confidence and sense of self-worth away from them. That’s the reason why he invites Izumi along every time he visits Lee’s gym or makes plans with Lan to drink wine at the hot springs. Because of that Swordsman hadn’t really dug further into their shared past. Which made Eddie the first of the three to share anything further than what could be already gleamed from their files.

“Miles always been one to refuse considering anyone’s perspective other than his own,” Eddie continued, lower lip inching closer to an angry pout. “It took forever to get him to start acting as a human and not an animal. And even then he never truly let go of it,” Eddie softly complained; and Swordsman did his best to keep a poker face when his mind immediately went from Miles’ tendency to lap his face as a joke to Miles’ obvious biting kink. “And what’s worst is that he expects you to think the same way he does and gets insufferable when you don’t. Like he constantly badgers you, trying to bully you into giving him the reason, and when you don’t he starts making personal jokes about you like he’s so-” Eddie cut himself off then and pinched the bridge of his nose in order to compose himself before he went on a tangent.

“Anyways, as I was saying,” Eddie began again, letting his hand limply fall away from his face. “I was happy to see Miles finally attempting to have a connection with someone outside of a work relation after who knows how many years…”

“Was?” Swordsman’s questioned, grasping the operative word in that whole soup of letters.

“Huh?” Eddie blinked into alertness, seemingly only now having caught his phrasing. “No, am. I meant am.”

Swordsman closed his eyes and inhaled big before letting out a defeated smile as he sighed, for he knew there was no point in beating around the bush anymore. “You still care about him, don’t you?”

“What?” Eddie pushed away his drink while straitening his back, staring at Swordsman with clear shock that he would make such a suggestion. “No! What? No! Why would you-”

“Because it seems to me like you’re trying to tell me to back off from him,” Swordsman explained before Eddie could finish, leveling the archer a steady and probing gaze. Yet Eddie shook his head denying the fact.

“What? No. I mean, we never-”

“Eddie,” Swordsman interrupted gently, making the other swallow his words and stare at Swordsman apprehensively but intently. Eddie was so well mannered that it simply made it forever difficult for Swordsman to be at odds with him. But he just couldn’t let this drag on any longer. “I don’t claim to know a lot about what happened between the two of you but come on Eddie. I’ve seen the picture Miles carries of you two and I’ve seen the way he sets you off at the slightest of provocations,” Swordsman recounted. “You can’t expect me to believe that you two were only ‘friends’ or that you two only rifted apart because of a difference in opinions.”

The archer looked effectively chided at the observation but didn’t offer either refute or acknowledgement to the validity of it. So Swordsman continued. “Look, whatever truly happened between you two, you are in no obligation to share and I have no right to be privy of it. I _know_ you’re a good man Eddie.” Swordsman restated. “I don’t question that for even a moment. So if there is something that Miles did to you that you fear he’ll do to me then just say the word and I’ll keep my guard up. But otherwise… I don’t really know what else to say on the matter other than I intend to speak to Miles about where we stand as soon as I see him. So if that’s all then I think we should just-”

“Miles came to my place last night!” Eddie blurted out. He looked sick to his stomach at having done so. Especially with the way Swordsman whole being froze at those words. So Eddie avoided looking at those widen eyes by fixing his gaze on his own hands—now withdrawn into tight fists on top on the bar. “It was past midnight and I basically had tucked myself to bed when I heard loud knocking coming from my door,” Eddie continued, not checking but feeling Swordsman’s full attention on him. “I checked to see who it was and once I spotted Miles I opened the door ready to give him a talking down to for disturbing me at such an hour. But as soon as I opened the door he grabbed my head and, and _kissed me_.”

It was at this point that Eddie heard rattling so he looked up only to see Swordsman frantically perusing his multiple cellarettes and wine racks while picking up one, two, three different bottles. Then he went to the side bar and appeared to be in the process of preparing himself a blend. Swordsman wasn’t facing Eddie and that in turn kept Eddie’s eyes fixated on him. “At first I placed my hand on his chest and tried to push him away but… I don’t know,” Eddie admitted. “He wasn’t saying anything so I didn’t either and before I knew it he had already walked me backwards until the back of my legs hit the bed and we were shirtless.”

Eddie saw a glass break in Swordsman’s grip, with Swordsman slowly opening his hand to inspect the damage. Eddie was relieved Swordsman wore gloves for most everything and that no signs of blood were apparent. Swordsman in turn wiped his hand on his pant leg before sighing and reluctantly turning toward Eddie. “Is there a reason you’re going into detail with this?” Swordsman asked, voice sounding defeated.

The archer nodded, acquiring a sympathetic expression for his friend/bartender. “Miles pushed me to the bed, yes. But then,” and here Eddie tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. “But then he didn’t join me. In fact he just stayed staring at me as if waiting for me to do something. And the more I stared back the more I realized that his head was somewhere else. When I finally said something, to ask what was wrong, he glared at me with this overly angry expression and started to backtrack from me until all the sudden he turned and bolted out of there as if… as if the thought of being there with me suddenly revolted him,” Eddie finished before redirecting his gaze back to Swordsman and shrugging.

“…How come?” Swordsman barely voiced, brow furrowing unintentionally to which Eddie gave another shrug.

“I don’t think Miles knows what he wants,” Eddie concluded sounding as clueless and dissatisfied as Swordsman felt.

Swordsman’s aura went from defeated to puzzled to hesitant and back to defeated again before aiming at Eddie a careful glance. He was sure Eddie was gauging him the same way Swordsman was him. Which is why it was important for Swordsman to get ahead of it. He needed to know Eddie’s true feelings on the matter. “What,” Swordsman began, wetting his dry lips before continuing. “What do you plan to do now?” Swordsman asked. “About Miles?” he clarified. “Will you try to reignite whatever started last night?”

At that Eddie crossed his arms over the bar and deflated his posture. “I honestly don’t know,” he admitted. “Everything feels so disorientating right now, you now? Like 24 hours ago I never thought I would be here with you discussing _this_ for one,” he vented sounding genuinely baffled that this would be his circumstances. “But I think… I think we should just let it ride out, you know? See where things pan out once the dust settles so that clearer minds can prevail. I think that’s the best course of action,” Eddie guessed. He then lifted his gaze back to Swordsman and returned the inquiry. “What about you?” he asked. “What do you think you’ll do?”

Yet Swordsman’s thoughts were already spiraling on his head so he only partially registered Eddie’s probe. Because what Eddie said he’d do sounded a lot similar to what Su had claimed to be doing all this time. And maybe Su was right when he said that Swordsman shouldn’t compare his hardships to Su’s ten-year tragedy. Because the more Swordsman thought about it, the more he realized that he fervidly did not want that for himself. He didn’t want that for anyone! Eddie might be okay to let this fester and wait around to see where the chips may fall—but that… that wasn’t Swordsman. That’s, no, _that will not be his story!_

Suddenly it was like a fire started burning inside Swordsman’s chest and just like that, with a renewed conviction, he knew what he needed to do.

“Listen Eddie,” he called, voice strong and determined. “I’m not from this world. I don’t know if anything I say or do will actually matter here nor do I know when, if ever, I’ll be able to go back to my world,” he spoke. He didn’t know whether that’s what Eddie was waiting to happen. If he was waiting for Swordsman to no longer be in the picture so that there wouldn’t be competition and no toes to step on. But that outcome wasn’t Swordsman either. He could never take winning someone’s heart by default. He just couldn’t. And it was time to make that clear. Not only to himself. Not only to Eddie. But to Miles too. Swordsman had to see him now and he couldn’t wait any longer. “What I do know, however, is that I’ve become increasingly tired of my own inaction and in leaving things unsaid out of fear of what might happen afterward. So out of respect and friendship to you I’m going to give you 5 seconds to use your Gale on me and delay my footing. Otherwise believe me when I say that there’s nothing that’s going to stop me from marching to the Oathblades’ barracks right now and finding Miles.”

\--(Line)—

Miles was hauling a cardboard box, busy making rounds around the mattresses as he collected sock donations to sell later at a higher prize when Grey suddenly lifted its snout to sniff the air. “What is it girl?” Miles asked furrowing his brow but Grey only responded by licking its front paw and hightailing it from there in direction towards Miles’ bed. The sharpshooter found it odd as the only time Grey ever willingly left his side was when Miles was about to get laid and he sure wasn’t doing that right now. So shrugging it off he kicked a fellow Oathblade member out of their bed and commanded them to go search for another box so they could finish collecting. He snickered at their whining and was about to order some more people around when all of the sudden a commotion could be heard from outside their quarters. “What the?” he muttered, half a mind to charge outside himself.

Nonetheless it turned out there was no need for the commotion seemed insistent on making its way inside.

“Mr. Hero, Sir! It’s prohibited for outsiders to enter our camps at this late an hour!” Miles, and everyone close to the entrance of the barracks heard one of their soldiers yell.

“Sir please, allow us to contact Commander Markus before-”

“That won’t be necessary,” a familiar voice declared right before the doors to their general sleeping quarters were pushed open and no one else but Swordsman burst through them. To say that Miles was caught off guard by Swordsman’s sudden appearance would be an understatement; yet he suddenly understood exactly why Grey had left his side. And it peeved him to no end that his wolf companion would make such a judgment call on him as if he was some claimed bitch about to be mounted. Miles let his irked emotions show of his expression as Swordsman locked eyes with him—not that it deterred Swordsman any from immediately making his way to him followed by two Oathblade guards.

One of the guards hurried along and began apologizing to Miles. “Sorry Captain, we tried to stop him without the use of force but he-”

“At ease,” Miles interrupted, not taking his eyes out of Swordsman’s. Furthermore as soon as Swordsman got close enough Miles spared a mocking grin as he regarded their uninvited guest. “I’m sure our Hero here has some important reason as to why he couldn’t wait for our authorization, isn’t that right?” Miles taunted. It’s been more than 15 days since Miles last saw Swordsman and yet the sting of betrayal felt just as fresh as if it had happened 15 minutes ago instead. And Miles was just never one to let things slide.

“ **I want to be with you!** ”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“… _what?_ ” Miles muttered stupefied.

At Swordsman’s sudden loud declaration, the entirety of the barracks went so quiet you could almost hear a pin drop. Miles’ fingers began to bent the cardboard box as his grip tightened on it. He was aware of multiple pairs of eyes zeroing in on them, on him. He was aware of how steady Swordsman’s gaze remained on him and how there could be no mistake that Miles’ was the recipient of such a bold proclamation. His ears began to pick up veiled chatter pointed at his direction. And his brain was working on overdrive trying to make sense of it all.

“I want to be with you,” Swordsman repeated, taking another step forward and pulling the box out of Miles’ grip only to push it on the chest of the nearest soldier as Swordsman shortened their remaining distance by grabbing Miles’ hands by their wrists and pulling himself in Miles’ space so that Miles would have to tilt his chin upward if he wanted their gazes to remain connected. Miles’ instant reaction was to try to pull away as he didn’t like to be crowded but Swordsman’s grip on his wrists held strong as he continued hitting Miles with words he wasn’t expecting to hear. “I’m sorry I didn’t say this before and I’m sorry that I took off for so long,” Swordsman spoke. “But the truth is that I never wanted us to just use each other for sex Miles. I want more with you and I’m through being too chicken to let you know that,” he confessed point blank to Miles’s face.

Okay, so maybe Miles _could_ be capable of letting _some_ things slide after all. Particularly when another exceptionally big bombshell had been dropped on his face with no prior warning. He just didn’t know how to respond to that so he reacted by laughing it off except Swordsman’s expression remained serious and Miles very abruptly realized he did not want an audience for this. “Maybe we should talk somewhere else,” Miles stated coolly, not trying to give his mind away, and was rewarded by a crumple ball of socks being thrown at the back of his head.

“Weak!” someone that sounded suspiciously like Markus shouted. “Tongue him already!” another voice shouted and pretty soon choruses of “Don’t run away!” “Go get some!” “What about Eddie?” joined their fray until it all started to blend in like a whirlpool of unrestrained highly opinionated chatter which quickly agitated Miles.

“FUCK ALL OF YOU!” he shouted, angrily turning his body around to find and maim whoever threw a sock at him only to belatedly realize that he was still allowing Swordsman to hold his wrists hostage. Miles forcefully jerked away from Swordsman’s grip but just the action alone served to remind him of who exactly was at the crux of all this. Miles locked his furious eyes with Swordsman again intending to rip him a new one for having the audacity of embarrassing him in public not once but twice now but… Miles’ glare immediately lost its intensity when confronted with the sad and open stare of a man idiotically choosing not to run away from his bite. And _fuck_ , why must feelings get in the way? “We’re going to the Sex Dungeon!” Miles loudly announced for the whole room to hear. “If any of you ballsack-brains even think of following after us I’ll use your bare asses for target practice tomorrow!” he threatened before switching it around by rashly gripping one of Swordsman’s wrists and forcefully pulling him along deeper into the building and away from prying eyes and ears.

\--(Line)—

The quote on quote _Sex Dungeon_ as Miles had called it turned out to be Commander Markus’ rarely used personal office which was located at the very back of the encampment. The walls were dark gray, the floor was stone tiled, very little light creaked out of the sole boarded window at the back of the office, and the only thing inside was a circular muted red rug at the center of the room with what seemed like a metallic teacher’s desk with a wooden surface placed at the corner opposite to the entry door. And wearing out the rug in front of the desk with anxious energy was Miles.

After a minute of being there and Miles only angry pacing back and forth on the rug, Swordsman had taken to crossing his arms and leaning his back against the closed door. Eventually it became too much that Swordsman broke the silence. “Do I want to know why this place is called the sex dungeon?” he asked cautiously as a way to break the ice.

“Because our brothers only come here for a quick rump,” Miles answered distractedly. “Otherwise no one uses this room.”

That got Swordsman to internally question the state of cleanliness of the room but outwardly choose the direction that would provoke a less distracted reaction. “Is that why you brought me here? For a quick ‘rump’?”

“Piss off!” Miles paused his march to glower at Swordsman. “Weren’t you the one who a minute ago said he didn’t want sex?” he accused.

“I said that I didn’t want _just_ sex with you,” Swordsman calmly corrected.

“Well fuck that ‘cause you ain’t getting any!” Miles spat.

Swordsman pressed his mouth into a thin line before deciding to just go ahead and addressed the obvious. “You’re angry with me.”

“Jeez, whatever gave you that idea?” Miles countered sarcastically but Swordsman trudged on regardless.

“You’re angry because deep down you know you want to be with me too, but you’re scared of everything that would imply.”

“The fuck you talking about?” Miles opposed, stopping to level Swordsman the full intensity of his glare.

But Swordsman did not back down. “I’m aware you visited Eddie last night.”

“Did that bitch squeal?!”

Swordsman narrowed his eyes, refusing to be sidetracked by the name-calling. “I know you still have feelings for Eddie.”

Miles made a choking noise then before vehemently denying it. “You don’t know that you dick! Heck even I don’t know that!”

“I know that you’ve been trying to scare me away since that day you tackled me down just so you could take my _dick!_ ” Swordsman responded just as crass. Yet instead of getting flustered Miles simply straitened his stance and placed a hand on his hip as he smirked.

“Ha! You say try but it worked didn’t it? Or I did imagined the way you hid away with your tail tucked between your legs?”

“I did run,” Swordsman admitted before sighing through his nose and addressing Miles more calmly. “But I came back because I realized that butting heads with you is much more preferable than ignoring what we could be.”

“Fuck buddies with a successful work relationship,” Miles stated plainly; making Swordsman shake his head.

“I know that you’re embarrassed that you like me so much and for some reason you don’t want me to know it,” Swordsman stated matter-of-factly which got Miles’ lips to pull into a side-grin.

“Think pretty big of yourself don’t you?” Miles ridiculed. “Tsk, you don’t even rank top five of the biggest I had.”

“And while I know that you may not ever want to admit to anything you don’t want to hear… I do.” Swordsman pushed on, even as he felt the hits about his person start to land. “The truth is that I was also holding myself back,” he conceded. “I was afraid to consider the fact that I was falling in love with you because I didn’t want to face the heartache of you not experiencing the same. So I kept my feelings to myself and allowed you to get me into situations I didn’t want to be in.”

“Oh so now I’m the bad guy? The big bad wolf that gets you in trouble, is that it?” Miles accused, his hackles figuratively raised.

“You’re not, I’m not blaming you, I-” Swordsman had to stop himself there so he could rectify. “I mean… you _are_ big, and are bad, and you’re definitely a wolf,” that last part was said with a weak but suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. “All those are parts that I love about you.” 

“Pfft, and now you think flattery will smooth things over?”

“I’m saying that it’s all my fault for not telling you sooner.” At that, Miles’ gaze shifted away—unconsciously not wanting to meet Swordsman’s increasingly piercing one. “For not telling you that I like your aggression when you fight. For not letting you now how much I enjoy the clever innuendos you spit out to make yourself laugh. For not mentioning that it never feels un-genuine when it’s just you and me on the field.” Swordsman began to walk closer to Miles then. “It’s my fault for not telling you earlier how at ease I feel when you get physical with me, how much I don’t mind your jokes, nor about how loud my heart pounds whenever you let me get close to you.”

“You mean _in_ me,” Miles halfheartedly dismissed.

“That too,” Swordsman admitted, now standing but a foot away from Miles—hands hovering but not touching the ranger. “I’m sorry for not letting you know how much I wish I could taste your mouth every day,” Swordsman continued with a bit of a smile. “Of how much I love it when you take control of the kiss; of how much my skin yearns for your teeth to skin in it; of how I think that your mouth is the most godly thing about you.”

“Godly you say?” Miles echoed, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his face toward Swordsman challengingly.

“Downright irresistible,” Swordsman humored making Miles smirk.

“Even when I do this?” before Swordsman could blink Miles’ hands gripped Swordsman’s head under each ear and pulled him down so that Miles could lap his tongue across the side of his face. Miles grinned into it as he heard Swordsman groan and had to pretend he didn’t get aroused when Swordsman immediately retaliated by grabbing Miles’ head the same way to bathe Miles’ face as well.

They stayed staring at each other—their faces sandwiched in each other’s hands—as they fought the smile that threatened to split their lips. For a few seconds, there was so much mirth in Miles’ eyes. But then they just as easily turned downcast. Swordsman was about to open his mouth again to ask Miles why he insisted on holding back but was silenced when Miles all the sudden surged upward to captured Swordsman’s mouth in his.

Demanding. That was what the kiss was as Miles’ right hand buried itself in the back of Swordsman’s scalp to pull him closer while Miles’ left hand settled itself firmly on Swordsman’s hip. Almost forcibly Miles got them to spin half-circle so that he could trap Swordsman between the desk and himself; and effectively keep Swordsman from being able to escape Miles’ assault. With both hands on Miles’ shoulders, Swordsman allowed himself to be completely dominated by Miles’ mouth while letting Miles rub his thigh against Swordsman’s quickly engorging cock. 

“If my mouth is so irresistible,” Miles muttered, slowing down on kissing so he could pepper Swordsman’s skin instead. “Then that means you can’t wait to stuff my mouth with your meat,” Miles teased, hands already moving to mess with Swordsman’s belt. “I bet you get off with the idea of me choking on your dick.”

That wasn’t exactly inaccurate. But it wasn’t like Swordsman had a chance to refute it either as Miles dropped to his knees along with Swordsman’s pants only to immediately bury his nose in Swordsman’s pubes. Swordsman’s nerves jolted and he had to grip the desk behind him with both hands for support as Miles wasted no time grabbing hold of Swordsman’s ever hardening dick to lick underside of it as it quickly grew until reaching the head of the engorged cock and taking it in his mouth.

Despite Miles’ valiant effort, he couldn’t swallow Swordsman whole in one go and did _indeed_ choke on it. The firm grip at the base of Swordsman’s cock, combined with Miles’ watering eyes and stretched lips surrounding Swordsman’s cock, was a picture that would forever ingrain itself inside Swordsman’s brain until the end of days. Still, even as Miles doubled down his efforts to suck Swordsman’s very soul away from him through the best most eager blowjob Swordsman had ever received; in the back of his head Swordsman was nevertheless aware that even this was just Miles avoiding having to talk about his own feelings again. Unfortunately Miles’ blowjob game had indeed improved to the point that Swordsman’s mind blanked out to desire.

Moving one hand to fist Miles’s hair, Swordsman barely had any control of himself as he thrusted his hips forward. His cock hit the back of Miles’ throat before retreating only to slam back in harder. Miles was forced to swallow around Swordsman’s heavy cock as it was shove down his throat until the entirety of it was inside Miles’ mouth. Nose firmly pressed against Swordsman’s skin, Miles had no choice but to take in his scent and he could feel himself already wetting his trousers with his precum. This was the rough treatment that Miles was into, the one he only trusted a few people to provide, and Swordsman was excelling at it.

As Swordsman continued to lose himself to the action of abusing Miles’ throat with his dick; Miles’ hands scrambled to unfasten his own pants—loosening them off enough so that he could palm himself with one hand while sliding a finger inside himself with the other. His body trembled with the intensity of his moan as Swordsman pulled his hair back so that Miles would be forced to face upward toward Swordsman—whose skin was already flushed and sweaty—as he took in Miles disheveled self. Even Miles was becoming lost in the way Swordsman’s tight abs worked and the way his chest looked amazing and powerful from this angle.

“Fuck,” Swordsman groaned. It’s been two weeks since the last time he touched himself, let alone someone else. He was pent up and too lost in it to even consider stretching this out. And with the way Miles’ greedy tongue came out to welcomed Swordsman’s cock back into his heat, Swordsman knew he wasn’t going to last. So instead of fighting it, Swordsman’s other hand went to join the one already gripping Miles’ head as Swordsman reengaged his previous relentless assault on Miles’ mouth. “Groan if you want me to pump you with my seed,” Swordsman demanded as he continued to push himself in and out of Miles with untamed fervor. Miles’ eyelids flickered as he quickly moaned his equally fervent approval—hollowing his cheeks not wanting to let anything escape him.

It took less than 10 thrusts for Swordsman’s whole body to twitch as he reached completion. His dick spasming as he shot load after load directly down Miles’ throat who struggled to not pull away—knowing full well he would choke if he did—as he did his best to swallow Swordsman’s thick fluid. When Swordsman’s hand released him Miles did not immediately backed away. Instead he only allowed half of Swordsman’s cock to slip out before gripping it at the base and swallowing it back whole one more time for good measure. This making Swordsman’s body shudder and bend forward as his knees threatened to buckle.

Once pulling himself away with a satisfying pop, Miles’s lips formed into a grin as he looked up to Swordsman’s unraveled self. Those abused and spit-wetted lips were sinful enough by themselves; but combined with a the line of cum that went from the middle of Miles’ bottom lip to dripping down his stubble, it was no wonder why Swordsman’s cock was already twitching to come back to life before it could fully deflate.

“Take your top off,” Miles commanded, voice raspy as he lifted his chin so that Swordsman could see his Adam’s apple as he swallowed down more cum. Miles then grasped Swordsman’s hips as he used them for leverage as he pulled himself to his feet—tumbling against Swordsman’s body as he did so and staying pressed close as he kicked off his shoes and finished shaking out of his pants. “The fun is just beginning,” Miles announced, lips against the side of Swordsman’s neck as he struggled to removed his gloves.

Swordsman’s swallowed as he already felt Miles’ teeth teasing his skin. Swordsman obediently proceeded to unbuckle the collar belt holding his top together before shrugging it off his shoulders as he also kicked off his boots and trousers. Miles then stepped away momentarily to push off his cape and shirt over his head before placing his right hand on Swordsman’s shoulder as he spun around to sit himself beside Swordsman on the desk. Miles then leaned back and stretched himself to reach over the other side of the desk as he rifted through its cabinets until he pulled out a half-empty tube of lube. 

Guess this wasn’t called the Sex Dungeon for nothing.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Miles taunted as he sat up again, spreading his knees apart invitingly and offering Swordsman the tube. “Or did I already drain all that fire you had when you came marching into our barracks?” 

“Har har,” Swordsman matched Miles’ mocking tone as he grabbed the tube and stood between Mile’s parted legs. From this close and unburdened by clothes, Swordsman’s nose could catch the scent of peaches wafting off of Miles. Which was the taletell sign that the ranger had washed himself quite recently. “You know,” Swordsman continued as he squeezed out all the remaining lube and rubbed it on the palms of his hands. “I’m surprised you weren’t already wearing a plug. Trying to tighten up for someone?”

“More like I’ve been too angry to bother getting happy,” Miles muttered darkly giving Swordsman pause.

“Miles…”

Except Miles clearly didn’t want to talk because he immediately gripped Swordsman by the shoulders and began to press down on him; strongly suggesting in a nonverbal way his wish for Swordsman to get down on his knees and get done with it. Swordsman huffed but went along with it; descending to his knees—face leveled with Miles’ shaft—and taking a secured hold of Miles’ leaking cock. Miles leaned back on his elbows then, further presenting his entrance for Swordsman to appraise, and with a cocksure attitude demanded for Swordsman’s reverence and worship.

Swordsman, already fully aware of how weak he was to Miles’ whims, obliged.

While using the thumb of the hand that wasn’t already grasping Miles’ cock to lift Miles’ balls, Swordsman leaned his face forward to drag his tongue across Miles’ crack once before pressing his tongue directly to Miles’ inviting hole.

“Yesss…” Miles whispered his approval. He felt how the hand on his cock twisted along the entirety of it to lubricate every inch of it. He felt how the thumb of that hand pressed and played with the sensitive area under his piss hole, making Miles’ breath come out shaky. He felt how Swordsman’s mouth switched its attention from his hole to his balls and eventually to suck on the skin between his cock and his thighs. But more importantly, Miles panted with lust when he finally felt those lubricated fingers he’d been heavily anticipating breach him after so long—going past the first and second knuckle to directly make contact with the only part inside Miles’ body that could automatically send him to his happy place. “Fuck, you sure know how to not waste my time,” he chuckled, mind lust-addled.

Miles then reached a hand forward to grip his own cock at the base—pushing away Swordsman’s hand in the process—so that Miles could slap it a couple of time across Swordsman’s face teasingly. “Come on, open that mouth and stick that tongue out for me,” he cooed. Good-humoredly, Swordsman obliged, and Miles wasted no time slapping the head of his cock on Swordsman’s tongue before goading Swordsman to let it slide in.

As Swordsman took Miles’ manhood in, Swordsman intended to savor the feel and taste of Miles so hot and heavy on his tongue. Yet just as soon as the cock slid in, Miles fisted Swordsman’s hair and quite demandingly pulled him to take all of him. Swordsman couldn’t help but to smile around his stuffed mouth at Miles’ miffed expression when Swordsman didn’t gag on him. Truth was that no matter how good Miles had gotten at giving blowjobs lately, Swordsman had always had a preference to pleasuring his partners orally, and he knew all the tricks.

Tricks he was perfectly inclined on applying on Miles given how oddly rare it’s been for Miles to allow himself to be serviced from the front.

“This is what I like most about you,” Miles commented as he sat up fully to grasp Swordsman head with both hands. Consequently Swordsman moved his newly free hands atop Miles’ muscular thighs; caressing the skin back and forth as he did so. Then Miles started rut his hips forward as he jerked Swordsman head down his cock in a brutal rhythm; not wanting to spare the other an inch of control over his pleasure. “You’re so tough,” Miles’ complimented, grunting into it. “So strong, so decisive, so together and so much better than me. And yet here you are,” Miles added with a feral grin. “Completely domesticated by me. You would allow me to do anything to you wouldn’t you? Wouldn’t you?” he repeated.

Feeling the grip on his head loosening, Swordsman pushed away to slowly stare up at the ranger. “I would,” he replied, voice confident if a little ragged. By the way Miles was breathing you would think he was the one getting face fucked. But since Miles didn’t appear to know how to continue, Swordsman slowly got up to his feet so that he could crowd Miles—leaning his face a mere centimeter from Miles’. “I trust in you,” Swordsman whispered, just incase Miles didn’t already know.

“Heh, where do you get off sounding so sure?” Miles questioned, moving to stand up and subsequently obliging Swordsman to take a step back in order to accommodate him. “Pfft, don’t answer that,” he dismissed while turning his body around in the close space. “You know that lube is gonna dry up if you don’t make use of it quickly,” he pivoted, placing both hands on the desk and pushing his ass against Swordsman’s front. “So how about we get down to what you actually came here to do, you feel me?”

Once again, with that cocksure attitude of his, Miles avoided delving into deeper subjects. Swordsman huffed yet Miles _did_ have a point about the lube. He was extremely worked up and horny at that point. They both were—Swordsman knew. So if Miles was this insistent on shutting down words; then Swordsman was gonna make sure that his feelings were understood through actions.

“Lean down, chest to the wood,” Swordsman ordered as he made to grab Miles by the hips so that he could grind his newly erect cock against Miles’ wanton hole. Miles obeyed, thinking it the best way to avoid further conversation. To avoid giving a name to the turbulent emotions inside of him. Swordsman’s thumbs moved to spread Miles’ ass cheeks further apart so that Swordsman could further appreciate that pink lubricated hole that made Swordsman’s dick the hardest it’s ever been. Incapable of holding back any longer, Swordsman aligned himself and began pushing in inch by excruciating inch, taking his time until be finally bottomed out. 

Miles was tighter than Swordsman remembered and that somehow both relieved and turned Swordsman on ever further because it meant that Miles haven’t been out looking to replace him. Well… at least successfully if Eddie’s account was to be believe. All the same it further motivated Swordsman to give Miles a fucking he’ll never forget.

Swordsman encouraged Miles to bring up his right leg and rest it on the wooden surface of the desk as well. This way Swordsman was able to bury himself further inside Miles’ stretched entrance; and Swordsman took the opportunity to test the new position with a couple of short thrusts. Not getting the reaction he was looking for, Swordsman moved his hands from Miles’ hips—rubbing them up Miles’ sculptured back—until he was able to grip Miles’ shoulders before rotating his hips so that Miles could experience the entire feel of him. Miles cursed as he let out a moan but that still wasn’t enough for Swordsman who wanted more.

Sensually dragging one hand down to the small of Miles’ back, Swordsman used the other one to firmly warp it around Miles’ throat and gently guided him to lift himself on his hands while arching his back. “S-S-Shi-it,” Miles whined, voice trembling as this new position afforded him no option to keep Swordsman’s cock swallowed whole. Miles felt stuffed. And the hand on his throat only heightened the sensation. The ranger was happily getting into this as Swordsman, despite the limited mobility, resumed pumping his meat into him but apparently Swordsman had other ideas in mind because the firm press against Miles’ throat receded. Miles was about to complain if it wasn’t for Swordsman immediately locking him in a grappling hold.

By encircling both his arms under Miles’ armpits and then interlocking his fingers behind Miles’ neck, Swordsman fully pressed himself against Miles back—keeping both their bodies slightly arched forward while balanced by Miles’ leg on the desk and Swordsman’s semi-sure footing. This angle however made Swordsman’s cock hit Miles’ prostate with perfect accuracy every time he shoved in. Better yet, it afforded Swordsman the range of motion to almost completely exit Miles’ entrance before slamming back in powerfully. And he wasted no time getting a rhythm for those long and hard thrusts. Rejoicing in the loud slap of his skin against that perfectly shaped ass.

Meanwhile all Miles could do was accept his fate and take the pounding he was receiving. With his arms suspended uselessly in the air as Swordsman’s hold prevented him from lowering them; and the rest of his body trapped between the desk and Swordsman’s masculine body. The only thing Miles could do was squeeze his hole tighter around Swordsman’s cock which only served to encourage Swordsman to ram up his thrusts into shorter and more punishing ones. Small whimpers began to escape Miles’ lips more frequently the longer his hole had to withstand the abuse. It just all felt so good and overpowering that he was beginning to lose his sense of self.

He just never felt this way with anyone. And as the pace got more frantic, it got Miles to thinking of how no one besides Swordsman worked to always make sure that Miles was deriving as much pleasure as they were from sex. No one except Swordsman could work him into frenzy quite this way. And no one except Swordsman could get his dick _so hard_ without Miles being able to touch himself. He whimpered further as Swordsman slowly drew his fingers back into fists just so Swordsman could pressed his wet mouth on the back of Miles’ neck—breathing hard against his skin whenever he wasn’t peppering it with clumsy open-mouthed kisses.

No one took care of Miles’ body the way Swordsman did and because of it Miles—who was stirred crazy beyond belief at this point—would not last much longer despite his efforts to reel it in. 

“I’m cumming,” Miles whimpered, hole already quivering from the overstimulation of the abuse his prostate kept receiving. “I’m going to cum!”

Hearing that, Swordsman tightened his grapple on Miles as Swordsman also brought a foot up on the desk as well. He did so just so that he could give his hips a final violent surge forward that had Miles rolling his eyes to the back of his head as his pulsing dick started squirting his liquid seed all over the wooden surface—bathing it with an abundant amount of cum as his engorged cock bopped untouched. 

Swordsman slowed his pace to a stop as Miles sluggishly came down from his high. Swordsman’s arms loosen the hold on Miles’ shoulders; choosing instead to relocate his hands to Miles’ chest to keep him upright as Swordsman lowered his foot from the desk. Swordsman also gently coaxed Miles to do the same with his leg until Swordsman was able to turn him around—only to tenderly cup the side of Miles’ face with one hand so that he could kiss him. He also took advantage of Miles eventually leaning away from it to maneuver him into sitting back down on the desk, only grip his legs and rotate 90 degrees clockwise around the table so that Miles could be perfectly laid across the length of the desk instead.

The expanse of Miles’ back got sticky with his own cum as he was laid down, and before he could rouse up any type of resistance, his legs were being propped up to frame Swordsman’s waist as Swordsman himself climbed on the desk and crawled himself between Miles’ parted knees to hover over him.

Miles knew he was drenched in sweat as the office wasn’t particularly airy and his body had been worked over. And yet the image of Swordsman also drenched in sweat, cheeks flushed, breathing through his mouth and chest heaving in tandem with his… just felt both perfectly natural and surreal.

“Hold tightly to the sides,” Swordsman breathed, referring to the desk edges at either side of Miles. “‘Cause once I start,” he warned as he also stretched his powerful arms over Miles’ head to secure his grip on the wooden edge at the other side. It was then that Miles felt Swordsman’s still rock hard erection pressed against his overly sensitive asshole; promising more. “I won’t stop.”

And even though Miles knew perfectly well that he was pushing it and that he was likely to wake up with an aching body and bruised hole from this; he still smiled and welcomed the challenge. “Do your worst,” he goaded, hands griping the desk as he was instructed to while wrapping his legs around Swordsman’s body with his ankles crossed over Swordsman’s buttocks to pull him closer. “Fucking wreck me.”

Swordsman nodded nervously before gulping it away. “Just one more thing,” he muttered while lowering his face to whisper beside Miles’ ear. “I love you,” he said right before shoving his cock inside Miles once more. Miles hissed at the sudden intrusion but unlike before, Swordsman didn’t work up a pace. He went for punishing from the get-go, beating Miles’ prostate with a relentless assault.

Miles had no chance to react to Swordsman’s words, as he was too busy trying to blink the stars from his eyes while holding himself in place. Even the hinges of the desk were already protesting and Miles would had worried about it collapsing on them if his mind had been able to process anything beside _god yes god yes!_ and how he was burning up so good from the inside. Between the desk shaking with each one of Swordsman’s potent thrusts and Swordsman himself moaning and grunting in Miles’ ear; it was hard to picture a more perfect moment in Miles’ life.

And it was that stray thought that got unwelcomed tears to stain Miles’s eyes. Fucking unwelcomed as they were. And with a final unforgiving trust that got Miles to choke up a reverberating moan, Swordsman reached his climax—sputtering as he shoot his load inside his lover before finally collapsing over Miles.

It was like a dam had broken inside of Miles’ head as his hands subconsciously moved to embraced Swordsman on top of him by the shoulder blades. Thoughts about his childhood flooded in. Along with memories of all the big mistakes Miles regrets making in his life and visions of where he dreamed his life would take him. Swordsman played absolutely no part in any of that. In fact he had never been a factor for Miles until very recently. And yet, even though Miles never meant to include Swordsman in any of the hopes or prospects Miles had going for him… _this moment_ … it was somehow everything Miles had always wished for himself despite not looking anywhere close to how he had imagined it.

Here he was. Held, bred and mated by someone who claimed to love him. Someone who Miles could not push away despite purposely showcasing the worst aspects of himself. Someone who gave Miles a sense of belonging he hadn’t felt since Eddie fought tooth and nail to become his friend as kids. Worst of all, Swordsman was someone Miles believed in with every fiber of his being. So if Swordsman was proclaiming he loved Miles, then Miles knew in his heart that it was true. Just like he knew it in his heart that he’d been equally harboring feelings for Swordsman that he had refused to acknowledge. That is… until now.

“I-” Miles started to speak, but his mouth suddenly felt so dry he had to stop to wet his lips. “Okay,” Miles began again, more demurely. Working up the courage for what he wanted to say. “So the thing is…” Miles dragged out, irked at himself for not being able to spit it out. “I don’t hate you,” he finally muttered. And he tried to not be offended by the way Swordsman broke out in laughter at his heartfelt confession.

\--(Line)—

It was amazing how much could change in barely a month’s time. It didn’t take long after the events at Markus’ Office for the word to spread out all over Never Isle about them being an item. Funnily enough the news was met with a lot of surprise except for anyone in the Oathblades who never missed a chance to pat Swordsman on the shoulder and congratulate him. A fact that didn’t seem to bother Miles because, according to him, he always knew he was the biggest and toughest trophy to get in all of Luxium and more people should acknowledge it. Furthermore Markus had gone and declared Swordsman an honorary member of the Oathblades despite Swordsman’s misgivings about it. Yet Markus had also given Miles a month’s active leave to travel with Swordsman and further spread the Oathblade’s deeds. _That_ , Swordsman had no complains about.

“Any harder and I’ll start believing you’re trying to draw blood instead,” Swordsman said with a laugh; neck stretched on his pillow as Miles sucked and nibbled on his jugular.

“It’s about sending a message,” Miles mumbled against Swordsman’s skin, lips spreading into a naughty grin. “Gotta make sure that gym trainer doesn’t get any ideas.”

This made Swordsman chuckle as he lazily ran his fingers along Miles’ spine. “I hardly see how helping Lee distribute his flyers that one time could be confused for date. Even you must know you’re reaching.”

“You really are clueless on the effect you have on people aren’t you?” Miles questioned, lifting his face just so they could swap a few kisses for a bit. This was something Miles was beginning to enjoy more and more every day. He never really understood what was so remarkable about kissing until Swordsman insisted on spending an entire night just making out with him. Miles couldn’t deny how adored that made him feel. Plus Swordsman’s ability with his tongue was no joke and Miles was ever eager to learn all his tricks. “Which is why you have no choice but to let me mark you,” Miles affirmed victoriously, pecking Swordsman one more time before diving to lap on his neck once more.

They had already finished a bout of lazy morning sex where Swordsman simply lifted one of Miles’ legs as they stayed on their sides while Swordsman fucked him from behind. However since today was day they would finally land on Never Isle for good after a month of comings and goings; Miles had insisted on Swordsman staying on their bed as Miles marked his neck with love bites and bruises. They were both still naked with Swordsman resting face up on the bed while Miles laid half on top of him with a leg between Swordsman’s legs and a hand on top Swordsman’s heart. 

It felt wonderful. Though by the lack of movement from the airship Swordsman was more than willing to bet they weren’t the only ones spending a lazy morning. For you see it didn’t take long after Antonio’s mom birthday for Antonio to drunkenly admit to him in one of his Hottie Bar visits that he had no goal in life except for being able to spend time with friends. And seeing as Antonio already considered Swordsman and Billy his friends—plus the fact that Swordsman didn’t want Billy to feel like a third wheel with Swordsman having just invited Miles to travel with them—he pitched the idea for Antonio to join them to complete their four men team.

Antonio rapidly got on board with the idea and Swordsman was quick to assign him a guest room. Except according to Miles, the ex mafia boss had only spent the first five nights there. The rest of the month? Well let’s just say that for a time Billy had been walking funny. Miles thought it was hilarious that they actually thought they could keep it hidden from Grey’s nose. Swordsman meanwhile thought it was adorable how they couldn’t stop smiling around each other even though they had yet to be open about their relationship. They were like teenagers trying to hide the fact that they were having sex from their parents; and Swordsman wasn’t going to burst their happy bubble.

“There,” Miles announced, using his arms to lift his upper body so that he could proudly admire his handiwork.

Swordsman laughed, cautiously touching the tender skin of his neck. “How do I look?” he asked which made Miles grin with all his teeth.

“Like you were mauled by a wolf!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And this concludes Swordsman/Miles story! I hope it was to your liking. (◕‿◕✿)
> 
> That said. I decided that I want to write one more Swordsman one-shot and I want you readers to help me select with whom in the comments. The options for Swordsman are 1) Billy, 2) Eddie, 3) Izumi, 4) Sig, 5) Musso, or 6) Chang.
> 
> Please let me know which one you want to read the most in the comments. The one with the most mentions by the time I decide to write will be the chosen pairing. I’ll edit this to let you know when the choice been made. (づ￣ ³￣)づ


End file.
